jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Attenborough
Lord Richard Attenborough is a British actor who portayed John Hammond in Jurassic Park. This is his wikipedia page. Selected Filmography *''The Snow Prince'' (2007) (pre-production) *''Puckoon'' (2002) .... Writer-Director *''Jack and the Beanstalk: The Real Story'' (2001) (TV) .... Magog, Arbiter of Justice Great Council of Mac Slec *''The Railway Children'' (2000) (TV) .... The Old Gentleman *''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat'' (1999) (V) .... Jacob *''Elizabeth'' (1998) .... Sir William Cecil *''Trespasser'' (1998) (VG) (voice) .... John Hammond *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) .... John Hammond *''Hamlet'' (1996) .... English Ambassador *''E=mc2'' (1996) .... The Visitor *''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) .... Kris Kringle *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) .... John Hammond *''The Human Factor'' (1979) .... Col. John Daintry *''A Bridge Too Far'' (1977) (uncredited) .... Lunatic Wearing Glasses *''Shatranj Ke Khilari'' (1977) .... General Outram *''Conduct Unbecoming'' (1975) .... Maj. Lionel E. Roach *''Brannigan'' (1975) .... Cmdr. Sir Charles Swann (Scotland Yard) *''Rosebud'' (1975) .... Edward Sloat *''Unbekannter rechnet ab, Ein'' (1974) .... Judge Arthur Cannon *''Cup Glory'' (1972) (voice) .... Narrator *''10 Rillington Place'' (1971) .... John Reginald Christie *''A Severed Head'' (1970) .... Palmer Anderson *''The Last Grenade'' (1970) .... Gen. Charles Whiteley *''Loot'' (1970) .... Inspector Truscott *''David Copperfield'' (1969) (TV) .... Mr. Tungay *''The Magic Christian'' (1969) .... Oxford coach *''The Bliss of Mrs. Blossom'' (1968) .... Robert Blossom *''Only When I Larf'' (1968) .... Silas *''Doctor Dolittle'' (1967) .... Albert Blossom *''The Sand Pebbles (1966) .... Frenchy Burgoyne *''The Flight of the Phoenix'' (1965) .... Lew Moran *''Guns at Batasi'' (1964) .... RSM Lauderdale *''Seance on a Wet Afternoon'' (1964) .... Bill *''The Third Secret'' (1964) .... Alfred Price-Gorham *''The Great Escape'' (1963) .... Squadron Leader Roger Bartlett "Big X" *''The Dock Brief'' (1962) .... Herbert Fowle the Accused Murderer *''All Night Long'' (1962) .... Rod Hamilton *''Only Two Can Play'' (1962) .... Probert *''The League of Gentlemen'' (1960) .... Lexy *''The Angry Silence'' (1960) .... Tom Curtis *''SOS Pacific'' (1959) .... Whitey *''Jet Storm'' (1959) .... Ernest Tilley *''I'm All Right Jack'' (1959) .... Sidney De Vere Cox *''Danger Within'' (1959) .... Capt. 'Bunter' Phillips *''Sea of Sand'' (1958) .... Brody *''The Man Upstairs'' (1958) .... Peter Watson *''Dunkirk'' (1958) .... John Holden (Heron owner) *''Brothers in Law'' (1957) .... Henry Marshall *''The Scamp'' (1957) .... Stephen Leigh *''The Baby and the Battleship'' (1956) .... Knocker White *''Private's Progress'' (1956) .... Pvt. Percival Henry Cox *''The Ship That Died of Shame'' (1955) .... George Hoskins *''Eight O'Clock Walk'' (1954) .... Thomas 'Tom' Leslie Manning *''Father's Doing Fine'' (1952) .... Dougall *''Gift Horse'' (1952) .... Dripper Daniels *''The Magic Box'' (1951) .... Jack Carter *''Hell Is Sold Out'' (1951) .... Pierre Bonnet *''Morning Departure'' (1950) .... Stoker Snipe *''Boys in Brown'' (1949) .... Jackie Knowles *''The Lost People'' (1949) .... Jan *''The Guinea Pig'' (1948) .... Jack Read *''London Belongs to Me'' (1948) .... Percy Boon *''Brighton Rock'' (1947) .... Pinkie Brown *''Dancing with Crime'' (1947) .... Ted Peters *''The Man Within'' (1947) .... Francis Andrews *''School for Secrets'' (1946) .... Amn. Jack Arnold *''A Matter of Life and Death'' (1946) .... An English Pilot *''Journey Together'' (1946) .... David Wilton *''The Hundred Pound Window'' (1944) .... Tommy Draper *''Schweik's New Adventures'' (1943) .... Railway worker *''In Which We Serve'' (1942) (as Chimmo Branson) .... Snotty, Midshipman Who Leaves Post Category:Actors Attenborough, Richard Attenborough, Richard